fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Reintje de vos
Hieronder mijn eigen vertelling van ''Van den vos Reynaerde. ''Let wel, ik gebruik hier wat termen uit de tussentaal en het oud-Nederlands. Rechter Vos Het was in den tijd dat de dieren nog spraken, dat koning Nobel deed verkonde, dat hij een hofdag houden zou. Immers, als koning had hij zijn imago zo nu en dan wat op te krikken. Alle dieren, hetzij groot of klein, spoedden zich in allerijl naar de grote houten troon waar Nobel en zijn gemalin plaats hadden genomen. Alle dieren, van Bruun de beer tot Isengrijn de wolf en Klein Winstbejag de wezel, allen waren ze present. 'Lieve burgers', begon Nobel met zijn stem in de lucht. 'Het zal me spijten u mede te moeten delen, dat ik deeltijds uwer koning niet meer zal zijn. Wij moeten een lange reis maken, mijn vrouw en ik, en we zulle niet snel weder keren. Daarom vraag ik aan u, wie o wie, zal uit mijn naam recht spreken en dit land Vlaanders besturen?' Natuurlijk waren er wel vele kandidaten. Met grote opwinding meldde dier voor dier zich aan. Maar na enige tijd, kwam met tot het besluit dat Rechter Vos wel het meest geschikt persoon zou zijn. Alleen woonde die een heel eind ver, dus zouden de dieren eerst naar hem op zoek moeten gaan. Grimbeert gaat eropuit Nu wil het toeval dat, op diezelfde tijd, Reintje de vos zich ophield bij kasteel Manterpijt. Rustig opgerold had hij zich te slapen gelegd, onder het voorportaal van het stenen fort. Toen Grimbeert de das, haastig zoekend naar Rechter Vos, het voorportaal passeerde, kon hij zijn geluk niet op. 'Rechter Vos, o uwe edelheid! Koning Nobel en zijn vrouw hebben een lange reis in het verschiet. Zoudt u dit land willen verblijden door met al uw wijsheid voor dit land te spreken?' Reintje, versuft en slaperig, begreep al snel dat hier een slag te slaan viel. ''Mijn neef Rechter Vos bevindt zich op een dag of drie van hier, ''dacht hij voor hij antwoordde: 'O, de hemel zij geprezen, waarde kameraad, dat koning Nobel aan mij gedacht heeft! Ik zal voor dit land spreken en de koning in ere houden tot hij weer zijn troon bestijgen zal!' 'Mijn waarde kameraad', sprak Grimbeert, 'als u net zo tegen Nobel kunt spreken, zal ieder dier bij u in het krijt staan!' Een tweede kop dook naast die van Reintje op, zijn vrouw Hermelinde. Zij en hun vijf kleine welpen hoorden vol trots aan, hoe de vader des huizes als regent verkozen was. De queeste van Bruun En zo geschiedde. Koning Nobel en zijn gemalin, verlieten met goed gemoed en een gerust hart het land. Alle dieren waren tevreden en beloofden Reintje hem als hun tijdelijke vorst te zullen eren. Maar zo in de eerste dagen gebeurde er niet veel. Alle dieren leefden heel tevree hun leven en gingen aan de troon voorbij. Reintje dacht: 'Wat is dit voor gekdoenerij? Wat heb ik eraan op de troon te zitten, als ik er geen sappig kippenboutje of een stuk lam aan overhoudt? Toen ik nog vrij was, ging alles wel beter. Maar soit, als het volk niet naar mij wilt komen, ga ik maar naar het volk!' En zo ging Reintje op pad. Al snel kwam hij op het spoor van Bruun. Daar zat de beer. Op zijn hurken schraapte hij met zijn poot in een holle boom. Statig liep Reintje erop af en sprak: 'O, lieve oom van mij. Bevalt het u hier allemaal, met mij als u rechter?' Waarop de beer somber zijn hoofd schudde. 'Alles zou naar wens zijn als ik een likje honing had gehad. Kijk maar naar dit oude nest; helemaal leeg!' 'Maar o, weet u het dan niet. Ik kan u honing wijzen, wel zeven vaten vol.' Dat liet Bruun zich uiteraard geen twee keer zeggen. Grommend van honger liep hij zijn rechter achterna tot in de boomgaard van een boer. Daar lag een eik overdwars op de grond, met een spleet erin en twee wiggen die de spleet open hielden. 'Daarin', sprak Reintje, 'zit alle honing die je maar hebben wilt. Allez vort, kruipt er maar in!' En meteen stak Bruun zijn kop en zijn voorpoten in de spleet. ''Opgelet! ''dacht Reintje en toen trok hij tegelijk, der beide wiggen uit de eik. Ach, arme Bruun! Hij wendde zijn hals en zijn kop, zijn poten zaten klem. Het ergste van al is nog dat, zodra de boer doorkreeg wat er gaande was, een hele horde mannen en vrouwen optrommelde. Tesamen sloegen ze op Bruun in; de arme beer gilde van de pijn! Rijfstokken, hooivorken en boomtakken, alles werd gebruikt. Met één laatste krachtinspanning trok Bruun zich los en maakte zich uit de voeten, waarbij hij een man haast verpletterde. Hinkend verliet hij het strijdtoneel, tot hij aan de rand van de boomgaard Reintje weer vond. 'Mijn waarde vriend!' riep de vos. 'Hoe ziet u eruit? Al bloedend en vernederd. Maar moet u mij toch eens zien; die mannen hebben met hun stokken wel zeker drie ribben gebroken! Ik kan nauwelijks een poot verzetten!' En zo kwam het dat Bruun de slinkse vos moest dragen, zonder te weten dat die hem een heel stuk van zijn hoofdhaar en drie nagels had gekost. De queeste van Isengrijn Des volgende morgen ging Reintje wederom op weg om naar zijn volk te zoeken en waar nodig bij te staan. Dralend door bos en akker, stuitte hij op zijn oom Isengrijn, die zich net tegoed deed aan een verse bout. 'O, oom Isengrijn', vleide Reintje met zijn meest onschuldige stem. 'Hoe staat u in het leven?' De wolf antwoordde niet meteen , wachtte even af. 'Ik zou graag in het klooster treden als de Lieve Heer mij dat toestaat', zei Isengrijn toen. 'Al was het maar om mijn vrouw Hersinde een plezier te doen.' Meteen zag Reintje weer een snood plan. 'Komt met mij', sprak hij joviaal, 'en dan wijden we u in bij de kerk.' Dit gezegd te hebben, gingen de twee tesamen naar het klooster. In de tuin, weelderig begroeid met bloemen, zat zuster Julocke kransen gereed te maken. 'Gaat er maar heen', zei Reintje tegen Isengrijn, 'en vraag haar om toetreding. Let wel: als ze begint te schreien, zal dat van vreugde en blijdschap zijn.' Zodoende liep Isengrijn op de zuster toe en verklaarde laag en luid: 'Ik wil monnik worden!' En ramp O ramp! Zuster Julocke liep schreeuwend naar het klooster toe. Isengrijn, geduldig en vol verwachting, verzette geen spier toen de pastoor naar buiten kwam hollen. Gewapend met stok en al, begon hij op Isengrijn in te slaan. De wolf, zeer ontdaan, incasseerde de eerste klappen, zette zich recht, en hapte toen terug. Net zoals de pastoor in het wilde weg sloeg, zo hapte het roofdier in het rond. Naar de benen, naar de armen, zelfs naar de geslachtsdelen. 'Ah!' zei Reintje toen hij dat bezag. 'Die zal er voorlopig geen genot aan hebben, kleine jongetjes te betasten!' En tegen de tijd dat Isengrijn, bont en blauw geslagen, het hazenpad verkoos, had Reintje een lekker kippetje soldaat weten te maken. De koning keert terug In rep en roer stonden de dieren van het Vlaanders rijk, toen Nobel en zijn vrouw terugkeerden van hun reis. Heel veel klachten hadden zij, over hoe Rechter Vos hen keer op keer bedrogen en misleid had. De koning zat met de poten in het haar. Hij zwoer dat Rechter Vos zijn straf niet zou ontlopen en stuurde Cuwaert de haas eropuit om Rechter Vos naar het hof te halen. Enige tijd nadat de haas op weg was gegaan, diende zich een nieuwkomer aan. Het was een vos, die op luchtige en deftige toon sprak: 'Is dit het hof van koning Nobel, mijne heren?' Waarop Isengrijn en Hersinde meteen het arme schepsel tegen de grond drukten. Tibert de kater en Ma Wèè de ooi, allemaal verzamelden ze zich om de vos heen. 'Help! Vertel mij, wat heb ik u misdaan?' jammerde het schepsel. 'Ontkent u uw zonden maar niet', sprak Isengrijn streng. 'Gevild zult u hiervoor worden, stuk verdriet.' En net toen Nobel het bevel tot het villen wou doorgeven, kraste Corvo de raaf haar ziel uit haar lijf. 'Vanochtend op de weg hiernaartoe', begon ze, 'zag ik een vos zich begeven naar het kasteel Manterpijt. Precies dezelfde vos als die beweerde onze rechter te zijn. Wie we hier vasthouden, is dus de verkeerde.' Daarop verklaarden de dieren berouwvol en met grote haast, dat het hen speet dat ze Rechter Vos zo vals beschuldigd hadden. Maar er was nog steeds een oplichter die gestraft moest worden, dus gingen Nobel en zijn hele hofhouding onmiddellijk, nare 't kasteel Manterpijt. Daar klopten ze bij Reintje aan. Helaas! Geen antwoord! Dus klomme Grimbeert in het hol van de oplichter naar binnen... alleen maar om daar het afgebeten hoofd van Cuwaert te zien liggen. De perfecte list Nu hoeft het natuurlijk geen twijfel te lijden, dat Reintje niet halsoverkop vluchten zou. In de avondschemering, met een volle buik en zijn vrouw Hermelinde en de welpen erbij, zette de oplichter zijn tocht naar zijn nieuwe stek voort. Want die kende hij. Een plaats met bos en heide en vogels van allerlei pluimage. Daar ging onze Rein heen, onderwijl genietend van zijn perfect geslaagde list. thumb|318px Categorie:Vederklauw Categorie:Vederklauw: klad Categorie:Klad Categorie:Klad: gebruikers Categorie:Sprookjes van Vederklauw